


Shameless

by Daff1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Burns, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daff1994/pseuds/Daff1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the shoe-in for the lead in the University play the following year but when his mother takes in a homeless ex prostitute, druggie named Harry how will this change his plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis, darling, hope your exams go well. Glad to hear you will be coming home on Friday. I miss having you here. I have a huge surprise for you! We all love you and we miss your smiling face.   
Many kisses, Mum xx  
It had been weeks since Louis had seen his mother. She had been a bit down since he left for his sophomore year of University, because he had chosen to live in the dorms, so he rarely made it the thirty minutes home, due to studying and the theatre program he had been accepted in to. It was now summer holidays, and he would be living at home again. He had one more exam left and that was his theatre final. He had been preparing for it all semester. It was his chance to finally prove to the upperclassmen that he was worth it. He was one of only three underclassman who had been accepted into the elite program and from the beginning he was teased. He had a beautiful singing voice and could memorize lines very nearly immediately, which was a longed after trait in the theatre setting. His main problem was that the only guys in the program were four seniors who were homophobic, which left him, a homosexual sophomore, an easy target for all their bashing. Louis knew he would most likely be the only male left in the program after they graduated and he wanted to show them that no matter the hazing they put him through, he was still going to be fantastic in the program long after they left.   
Louis had chosen an intense piece from a tiny unknown play, which a fellow classmate, his only friend, Lola, had written, to perform for his final. It was a dark scene about a young man finding his mother dead after a burglary had turned homicidal. Louis chose this scene because he had to channel and show intense emotion and he was sure that it would impress not only his theater director, but also make the bullies jealous that he can be so emotional, yet keep his composure during the musical bit. As he practiced it one last time in the empty stage area, he let the emotion fill him. He thought of the night he lost his father and older sister just three years ago, in that car accident. He finished the scene, wiping his eyes, and smiled knowing he would wow the audience.   
“You know, when I wrote that play last year, I never imagined I would find someone who could bring it to life so well and give me goose bumps,” Lola’s voice rang out from the speakers around the stage. Louis, startled, flung his head around to try to locate the source of his friend’s voice. She laughed, letting that boom through the speakers as well. She walked out from behind the stage curtain, removing the microphone from her shirt. “I am sorry, I know I should’ve waited to see you perform it tomorrow, but I was here checking the microphones for Miss K. I didn’t know I would have a show,” she jokingly punched Louis in the shoulder, “You were fantastic by the way. You will knock them dead.” Louis leaned in and hugged her tight.   
“Well I can only perform as well as my writer. Have you decided if you are going to propose your play to the board for next year’s spring show? If you do, I definitely will audition for that,” Louis asked. She nodded.  
“Yes, well actually I have the board meeting on Friday evening. I am so nervous, but if they agree to do it then I will finally feel good enough to send my other play manuscripts to that agency,” She smiled, obviously nervous about the meeting. “Hey enough about that, are you going to the big end of the year party? I am done with the microphones, so if you are, then we can go together.” Louis nodded and they left together.


	2. Chapter 2

“Harry! Would you like some dinner dear?” Ms. Tomlinson yelled from the kitchen. Harry opened his door a crack and politely declined before climbing back into the warmth of the bed he now called his own. Harry hadn’t slept in a real bed in what he guessed was over a year. When Harry left home to become a musician instead of attending University like his mother wanted, he faded quickly. At one of his first gigs, a man invited him back to his place. Harry, thinking he had made a friend, immediately agreed. That’s how it began. He was given cocaine and heroin and when his music wasn’t helping him afford the drugs he now was addicted to, he fell into a homosexual prostitution ring. He was so concentrated on getting his high, which was taking more of the substance to give him after the length of use. He barely ate and forgot about his music. He had even got arrested once after a wealthy businessman he had been whoring himself out to, found him passed out in the washroom after shooting up, had left him unconscious on the steps of the police station.   
After he got out he had vowed to get help, that’s how he met Ms. Tomlinson. She had been volunteering at a local free rehab clinic; when she watched as this young boy, who reminded her of her own son, walk through the door. She knew he had to be no older than twenty and he needed a loving home, not just a cot to sleep on. He was still a kid, and even though his cheekbones stuck out prominently from obvious lack of nutrition, she could still see the light that once filled this boy’s eyes. She sat him down that night and asked to know his story. She was horrified and immediately offered him her guest room and a spot in her family. As reluctant as young Harry was to trust another person, he agreed. He had now been living with her for a few nights and she always seemed to be offering him food, but all he was ever craving was the high he knew he couldn’t have.   
“I know you declined my offer for food, but at least drink this. It’s just some Gatorade. You need some nutrients in your body,” She walked in and handed it to him. He took a deep drink from the bottle, dripping some of it down his bare bony chest. “When Louis, my son, gets home tomorrow I am going to take you both to the mall to find you some proper clothes,” Harry looked up and nodded before drinking what was left in the bottle. It filled his tiny weak stomach, making him feel ill, but he loved the taste.  
“Thank you. You are too sweet. You don’t deserve to have to take care of me, but thank you. I am tired; I seem to be tired all the time these days, so I am going to sleep okay?” Harry leaned in to shake her hand awkwardly, but she pulled him into a hugging embrace. He smiled and hugged back, but pulled away rather quick, only nodding before covering up and rolling over. He waited till he saw the light flick off and heard the door click shut. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. All he wanted was to get high, he couldn’t even think straight, but since he had promised himself not to go back to that he had turned to getting a momentary high from other ways. He rolled over and reached into the back of the dresser drawer pulling out a cloth pouch. Inside the pouch were a simple hair clip and a lighter. He quickly shot up to the cross-legged position, listening quietly for any indication of movement outside his door. When he was convinced he wasn’t going to be walked in on, he hitched his shorts, revealing many burn marks covering is thigh. Some were white faint scars and some were red and raw from being fairly new. He took the lighter and flicked it, releasing hot flame to which he put the edge of the clip into. Taking a deep breath he quickly pushed the painfully hot metal against an area of open flesh. He held back a muffled moan and pulled back the metal off his thigh. It took a couple seconds but a slight breeze from the window hit the wounded area and sent a tingle through his body, which gave him an odd sense of relief. He felt high and happy. Yawning, he put the pouch away and rolled onto his side, running his fingers over the burn and smiling. He soon fell asleep as the high began to wear off.


	3. Chapter 3

The comments still flooded Louis’ head as he drove home. Fantastic. Brilliant. Outstanding. The next big actor. He smiled to himself, knowing he nailed the final, and if that wasn’t enough, the rude upperclassman dropped their jaws in awe at the performance. Louis was beyond ecstatic at the acting that flowed through his body the afternoon before. He barely slept, but was excited to get home to see his mother. He knew his older sister and her husband would most likely show up with his newly born niece sometime within the week and he couldn’t wait to brag about his final. As he pulled onto the familiar road he lived on, something clicked in his head. His mum had mentioned a surprise in her email. Knowing her it was probably a new boyfriend or another rescue cat. Her ‘surprises’ were always dull and none too interesting. As he pulled into the drive, he noticed the door fling open. He turned off the car just as his mum came flying out the door to hug him. He reached his arms out awaiting the inevitable.   
“Careful, you are going to break me. I am a fragile child,” Louis joked. She let go and ushered him inside. “I have to get my stuff,” he pointed out.  
“Oh nonsense child, we will get that in a bit. I have to introduce you to the surprise first,” she said excitedly. Oh great. Cat or boyfriend? “C’mon LouBear!” she yelled as he trailed just behind her. “Harry! Come in here darling!” she yelled into the kitchen, “Lou is home.” Boyfriend… Just as he expected some old guy to pop his head around the door frame, he got quite a shock. It was a guy, but not an old one. This one seemed a bit younger than himself. He let his eyes wander the lad’s body. His frame seemed weak and bony and his face seemed pale and lifeless, but apart from that, the boy was just breathtakingly beautiful.   
“Uh… mum? He seems a bit young for you,” Louis turned to his mother, who was now staring back at him sternly.  
“Oh for fuck’s sake Lou, do you really think I am a cougar? I’ve found this boy and he needed a place to live, so I offered him our guest room,” she smiled up at Harry, waving her hand for him to come closer. A phone upstairs began to ring. “Oh that must be your sister, I’ll be right back. Chat while I’m gone,” she demanded as she fled to answer the phone.   
“So… uh hi. I am Harry,” the green-eyed boy said, trying to initiate conversation. Louis just looked at him. “Okay, I know this is weird as shit but I couldn’t refuse somewhere warm to sleep you know?” Louis just nodded awkwardly, staring. “Okay dude you are creeping me out, I’m gonna go get some water. You are welcome to follow me and creepily stare at me in there too,” Harry said walking into the kitchen. Louis shook his head and sat down on the couch, still trying to comprehend that his mum is letting this stranger stay there. “You know I used to be a prostitute,” Harry said suddenly.  
“What? Like sex for money? I didn’t even know girls were that desperate for intimacy that they’d do that,” Louis responded.  
“Intimacy? What are you a woman? Dude just fucking say sex, and anyway I am gay. It was mostly wealthy older dudes who had a wife or a reputation to keep so they chose to get their gay jollies out with the little tight assed hooker boy,” Harry said, taking another gulp of water. Louis just stared awe-struck. He was gay.   
“So you just had sex for fun? Couldn’t you have worked at a fast-food restaurant or something for money?” Louis asked, sounding judgmental.   
“Yeah, no. I needed more money than just that. Can’t afford heroin on a burger flipper salary,” Louis just stared, even more shocked.  
“You mean to tell me, I go to University and my mum brings in a druggie hooker to live with her. Lovely,” Louis shook his head in disgust. Harry just glared.  
“You are a fucking prick. You don’t know my goddamn life. Fuck you. I don’t even hook or shoot up anymore you skinny feminine fuck!” Harry stood up and left the room, leaving Louis in a state of conflicting emotion. Louis wanted to punch him and kick his ass out of the house, but at the same time wanted to shove his arising boner he had been hiding since Harry mentioned his tight little ass, into the little shit’s mouth. He knew he couldn’t force his mother to rid of the pest since she seemed to love him, so he had to control both urges to not upset his mother.   
Louis looked around urgently, his penis now throbbing from the thoughts of Harry’s little whore mouth sucking him off, and walked to his bathroom quickly to release some of the pent up feelings. He let his hand grasp the shaft, letting the heat fill his palm. He rubbed himself slowly at first, letting his mind wander. He tried thinking of hot celebrities but Harry’s hot ass and his pink wet lips kept digging their way into Louis’ thoughts. Finally he just let his Harry fill his mind. He began to imagine his hands caressing Harry’s hips firmly and roughly thrusting into his tight ass hard and deep. He could even imagine Harry moaning his name as he begged for more. As Louis was close to finishing he let out small panting breathes.   
“If you’re thinking about me, I’m a screamer,” Harry laughed in the doorway, taking a bite of an apple. Louis opened his eyes widely, grabbing a towel from the hook beside him.   
“I… I SWEAR I,” Louis tried to form the words together, but couldn’t find the right ones. Harry just laughed and shook his head.  
“Cute little ass you’ve got there Tomlinson. I also like your technique. You definitely know how to use your hands,” Harry winked and walked out of the room. Louis leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since Louis had come home to find Harry living in his mother’s guest room and ever since they met, Louis couldn’t help but lust after the boy and Harry liked using that to his advantage. Harry would walk naked around the house constantly and would get very close to Louis, knowing he could barely resist the urge to grab him. Louis hadn’t even been able to concentrate enough to get his summer reading done for his English class. Every time he’d lie in bed and begin to read, Harry would come in to the room, his small figured body, naked like the day he was born. He would crawl on top of Louis and beg him to take him to town or to cook him food. Today was no different except his mother was out of town for the weekend so they were alone.  
Louis walked past Harry’s room, peaking in to see if he was asleep. He was rolled onto his side head buried in his pillow. Louis smiled and walked quietly back to his room, lying on his bed and opening his book, sighing. About ten minutes into the silence, Louis hears his door open. He puts the book down to see Harry again. Something was different this time. He had shorts on and just sat at the end of the bed. Louis, concerned, leaned forward, placing his hand on Louis’ shoulder.   
“Harry?” Louis asked, “Is something wrong?” Harry shifted, looking deep into Louis’ eyes. He leaned back against Louis’ pillow, tears streaming down his face. Louis sat beside him, rubbing his arm lightly.   
“I thought I had stopped,” Harry whispered, his voice cracking. Louis knew immediately what Harry was talking about. Just weeks before, when Harry had begun walking around naked, Louis noticed some scars, some fresh, some old, on his thighs. He never wanted to ask, because he felt like it wasn’t his business. Louis let his hand graze Harry’s thigh. Harry rolled over to face him, his tears drying to his cheeks.   
“Can I see?” Louis rubbed his thigh again. Harry nodded, pulling his shorts up. Little red marks graced the frail boy’s thighs. Louis kissed his hand and placed his fingers along the burns lightly, just like his mother used to do when he was a child. Harry felt the heat fill his cheeks, his body shaking from his touch.   
“Kiss them. Like you mean it,” He whispered. Louis glanced quickly into his eyes. Harry nodded and grabbed Louis hand pulling it toward his hip. Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hip, leaning his head down, kissing the raw skin. It was hot against his lips but he kept placing very light kisses along his thigh. “Don’t stop.” Harry said breathlessly. Louis’ hand gripped his hip tighter before pulling Harry’s shorts down. As Harry tried to kick his shorts all the way off, Louis kept kissing his thighs, higher and higher up. “Fuck Louis please!” he begged as his body shook anticipating Louis’ mouth. Louis spread Harry’s legs slightly, to suck on his inner thighs. Moans escaped his mouth and he grabbed Louis hair, pulling it hard. Louis started nibbling and licking, closer and closer to his very hot throbbing penis. “GOD DO IT JUST DO IT I CAN’T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!” Harry screamed. At that Louis pulled back, smiling. He stood up and opened his door wide.   
“Good. Now leave,” Louis picked up Harry’s shorts, throwing them at him. Harry sat there confused and almost angry. “You have been teasing me for weeks. It is about time you feel the pain you’ve caused me,” he smirked as he gestured his hand for Harry to leave. Harry grabbed his shorts, struggling to pull them on as he shook. He had a hard time walking, but he made it to the door. He stopped, flipping around, very close to Louis.  
“You will regret this Tomlinson. I know you want me. I will have you,” Harry whispered to him. Louis just smirked, nudging him out the door.   
“Revenge is a bitch,” Louis laughed, before slamming the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis laughed to himself for finally getting Harry back. He walked down stairs with a cocky smirk painted on his face. As he walked into the family room to watch television, he heard a strange sound coming from Harry’s room. Was he crying? Louis’ smile disappeared as he stood in the doorway to the room Harry had been staying in. In the corner, sat Harry, hair a mess, face buried in his hands as he sobbed. Louis felt a sense of guilt fill his body. Harry was going through a tough time so his promiscuous seeming behavior was accepted, but Louis was mature, at least he was before his actions tonight.   
“Go away, you used me, when all I wanted was comfort,” Harry struggled to tell Louis. Louis stepped forward, taking a seat on the edge of Harry’s bed. He sighed loudly trying to make Harry understand he wasn’t leaving without resolving the issue at hand. Harry wiped his tears and fixed his hair the way he always did. Louis watched in lust. For some reason, Louis was overwhelmingly turned on by the way his hand went through his hair, pulling it gently before flipping his head a bit making it fall into perfect waves. Louis accidentally let a little moan slip his lips. Harry just laughed a little through the tears as he joined Louis on the bed. He laid back, his eyes closing.  
“I know I should’ve controlled myself better. I was so hell-bent on getting revenge that I used you. I used you right when you confided in me about the burning,” he laid back next to Harry, his hand resting on Harry’s thigh where the scars were, “I knew you were vulnerable. I’m sorry.” Harry turned his head, opening his eyes, to find Louis admiring him. Harry smiled and put his hand on Louis’, removing it from is thigh and instead holding it firmly in his.  
“You’re so dainty you know that right? Like my hand could eat your hand,” Harry sat up, still holding his hand, “and your face is just soft,” with his other hand he caressed Louis’ cheek lightly. Louis felt a surge of lust run through his body. How did this boy make him want him so bad? Louis asked himself in an inaudible voice.  
“It’s probably because he was a hooker,” Louis accidentally whispered aloud. Harry immediately dropped his hand and got off the bed, just standing over Louis and staring.   
“WHAT DID YOU SAY? HOOKER? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT? WERE YOU GOING TO PAY ME TO FUCK YOU?” Harry screamed at a startled Louis.   
“No, No, NO! I was just wondering how you could make me want you so much and I thought that just maybe it had to do with your, well, you know past. I’m sorry. It’s just I can’t seem to not want you. Please,” Louis couldn’t believe he basically begged for Harry to have is way with him. Harry went suddenly from looking hurt to having a smirk plastered on his mouth.   
“Your wish is my command,” Harry said as he straddled Louis on the bed. Louis smiled and decided he was going to just give him his all. Before Louis could even get his shirt off, Harry was somehow already naked. “No, you let me get that,” Harry said as Louis was trying to take off his pajama pants. Harry’s mouth dropped quickly to the string holding them on Louis tiny frame, pulling it undone with his teeth and yanking them off, revealing Louis to be commando. Louis’ face flushed as just the hot moist breathe of the younger boy was making him hard. Harry smiled as he saw Louis begin to shake in anticipation. As Harry began to bring is tongue in circles on Louis’ tip, Louis shook his head.  
Louis took charge, surprising Harry. He flipped Harry onto the bottom, his hand teasingly running along the length of Harry’s already throbbing penis. Louis just caught Harry’s gaze with a question that didn’t need to be said. The curly-haired boy nodded and tapped on the side drawer. Louis opened it to find lube and condoms. He quickly opened one sliding it on and quickly rubbed lube all along himself. He grabbed Harry’s legs and spread them. Harry grimaced as he prepared for penetration. He grabbed onto Louis’ hair as Louis thrust deep inside. Harry had had bigger so it didn’t hurt but the pleasure was making everything shake. He pulled harder on Louis’ hair, moaning through clenched teeth.   
“Lo-Louis! I AM GOING TO CUM!” Harry screamed right as he exploded all over both of their stomachs. Harry fell back and panted as Louis sat at the edge of the bed regaining his composure from his own orgasm. The only sounds in the entire room were their panting.   
“Oh boys! I’m home early. Are you down in Harry’s room? Come out and hug mummy,” Louis’ mom called from upstairs. The boys panicked and helped each other look decent and they began to ascend the stairs.  
“I didn’t mean to call you a hooker. Either way that was amazing,” Louis whispered to Harry. Harry shook his head and chuckled.   
“You’re cute. I was acting. The crying, the being mad, all of that theatrical dramatic bullshit. I told you I’d have you and I did. I agree though, it was amazing. Next time I get to try your fantastic ass Tomlinson,” Harry laughed again as he ran up the last couple steps. Louis stopped in the stairwell.  
“Mum, I’ll be up in a minute, I gotta make a phone call,” Louis called up. He pulled out his phone and sat at the bottom of the staircase. He smiled widely as he brought the phone to his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to act in your fucking play? Louis, I don’t want to,” Harry shook his head.  
“Harry, please. You had me so convinced last week! At least try out. For me? I’ll repay you!” Louis slid his hand up Harry’s thigh seductively and Harry started laughing.  
“Who is the hooker now? You’ll give me sex if I do something for you? Okay Tommo, but only because I want to try that delicious ass,” Harry turned to Louis and gave him a little bite on his collarbone. “When is this dumb interview?”   
“It’s an audition and it’s tonight at seven. Thank you,” He kissed him on the lips and danced with excitement as Harry scoffed and walked down stairs to his room. He could hear Louis on the phone upstairs laughing with excitement, no doubt to that fruity friend Lola. Harry sat on the bed and frowned. The last thing he wanted to do was go get denied by judgmental theatrical pricks, but he was doing this for Louis. Louis. His heart fluttered a bit. Harry didn’t like this feeling. He didn’t want to start falling for the fairy princess upstairs. He doesn’t fall in love. He doesn’t notice the color of a guy’s eyes or the texture of their hair. He just fucks and leaves, but this boy was different.   
**later that night  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN’T GET A PART? YOU ARE SO GOOD! AWE HARRY ITS OKAY!” Louis screamed pulling the boy in his arms. Harry just pushed him off and stormed down stairs. Louis followed him and shut the door behind them. “Whether you got in or not, I have a promise I have to uphold.” Louis slowly unbuttoned his jeans and turned his back to Harry as he slowly danced out of them, turning his head a bit to watch Harry’s reaction. Harry bit his lip and unbuttoned his own pants, moving his hand into his underwear and slowly began to touch himself. Louis smiled and continued. He turned around and began peeling his skintight shirt off of his chest. Harry moaned a bit and he licked his lips. Louis began to pull down his briefs but Harry shook his head and Louis walked over to him, replacing Harry’s hand with his own for a moment before licking his fingers. Harry pulled Louis hips into his as he rolled them over so Louis was on bottom. He used one hand to hold himself up as he pulled on a condom. He slowly pulled Louis underwear off and began to thrust into Louis slowly, forcing numerous moans to escape Louis pursed lips.   
“F-Fuck Harry. Don’t cum, please d-don’t, I want to feel you in my mouth, OH MY GOD! Harry pleaseeee. FUCK!” Louis moaned. Harry pulled out quickly as he knew he was about to climax, Louis flipped onto his knees in front of Harry and peeled his condom off. Harry pulled Louis’ hair hard as his lips gently kissed his thighs and led their way up. Louis licked his tip gently and he knew Harry was going to climax because he could barely stay vertical. Louis sucked gently for about a minute before his mouth filled with the salty liquid. Louis swallowed hard, some dripping down his chin. Harry groaned and used his shirt to wipe Louis’ chin. He layed back against the pillows and breathed hard, trying to catch his breath.   
“I. Lied. Louis. I. Lied,” Harry tried to get out, in between breaths. Louis rested his chin on Harry’s chest and looked up at him, with wonder in his eyes. Harry took another really deep breath before saying, “I got the lead. They gave me the lead in the play. That was your part. So I told them no. It was your part. I love you too much to take your part. It. Was. Your. Part.”  
“You love me?” Louis stood up, tripping over his clothes on the floor, “You love me? They gave you my part and you turned it down because… You LOVE me?” Louis grabbed his clothes and ran out the door. Harry pulled a pillow onto his face and screamed. How could he have done that. He didn’t mean to say he loved him. It slipped out.


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed and Louis became worried. Harry had barely come out of his room since the night of the audition... The night he said 'I Love You'. Every time Louis tried to get his attention, his advances weren't acknowledged. He wanted to tell Harry he was sorry for running away. He was scared. At the time, Louis didn't know how he felt but all this silence and being ignored, proved to Louis that he loved the curly-haired guy, who was now not talking to him.

A knock at Louis' door startled his thinking. He looked up, seeing the familiar face of Harry's peeking in through the open crack.

"Harry?" Louis jumped out of bed, flinging the door open, pulling him into his small arms. "You haven't spoken to me and I was scared. I..." His voice trailed as tears fell down Harry's cheek. Harry pushed him off and leaned against the door frame, not making eye contact.

"I'm leaving Lou. I'm done being a burden here," Louis stepped back, his eyes welling up with tears, his shaking hands covering his mouth.

"N-n-no, Harry!" Louis tried to reach out to Harry but Harry just walked away, shaking his head. Louis tried to follow him, mumbling and screaming profanity, but when he reached the stairs his knees buckled. Harry stood by the door, meeting Louis' gaze.

"Tell your mother, thank you, for me. I'm sorry. I love," Harry swallowed hard, "you." He shut the door behind him, leaving Louis alone, shaking violently at the top of the stairs as a car drove off outside.

"I love you too Harry," he whispered, knowing Harry was gone.

Louis sat holding his mother that night, when she had come home to find Harry gone. When she fell asleep, too exhausted from crying, Louis moved carefully away and walked down to Harry's room, locking the door behind him. He curled up underneath the blankets, even though the room was already warm. The boy's smell filled Louis' senses. He cried quietly, falling asleep.

When Louis woke up, he sat up, hoping to find Harry asleep beside him, as if it were all a dream, but all he woke up to was an empty room, the moonlight making it worse. Louis had a sudden burst of anger, tossing the night stand to the ground.

The drawer flung open, spilling it's contents. Louis took a deep breath, rummaging through the mess of papers finding a matchbook from a small trashy inn just behind their house.

**twenty minutes later

"Welcome to the Sunshine Inn, can I help you? Sir?" the young teenager behind the big wooden desk asked Louis. Louis looked around, scared.

"I, um, have you seen him?" he showed her a picture from his phone. She glanced at him, her mouth curling into a sick smirk.

"Wouldn't have expected a young pretty boy like you to be in this kind of business," Louis nodded confused, as the girl handed him a key. "Room 32. I didn't see anything." Louis nodded again, shaking, before grabbing the key and walking the direction she pointed. He looked around cautiously, it didn't take him long before he reached the room.

"Come in," a shaky voice, Louis recognized as Harry's, said when he knocked on the door. Louis stood, frozen for a minute, before putting the key into the hole and twisting. The door creaked open and Harry sat, pale, by the bed. He didn't look up as Louis walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, sliding the deadbolt.

"You know I love you too right?" Harry snapped his head up. He got up quickly, pushing Louis into the bathroom. He pushed Louis against the sink hard, forcing a pained squeal to leave his lips. "Harry what the fuck!" Harry just brought his finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Why are you here? You are so fucking dumb," Harry whispered angrily, slightly scaring the older boy. Louis tried not to cry, meeting Harry's eyes. Was Harry wearing makeup? Was that some weird hooker thing? He looked awful.

"I love you," escaped Louis' lips before an angered knock came to the door. Harry glared at Louis tossing him back and walking out, shutting the bathroom door before answering the main door. Louis sat in silence in the bathroom corner, trying to muffle his crying as he heard a man screaming at Harry. Louis let out a small noise as he heard what he could only guess was Harry being slapped hard. The bathroom door flung open and a big guy stood towering in the doorway.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM YOU SCUM!" Harry yelled just before the man's big hand shoved him backward toward the wall. Louis yelped as Harry hit his head hard against the wall. He slid limp, unconscious to the floor. Louis cowered further into the corner, crying so hard he began to be sick.

"Now listen here you fucking princess, I couldn't do shit while he was living under your roof, but now you are here in my parts. That little fucking whore," he pointed at Harry, "is mine you hear? And if you fucking keep trying to steal him from me," he grabbed Louis' wrist, yanking him up, "I will break every little bone in your body and fuck you right in front of him." The man dropped Louis, kicking him hard in the side, making Louis double up in intense pain. The man began to walk out of the room but Louis screamed at him.

"If you fuck me, can you let him go? Fuck me as hard as you want just please don't make him continue! Please. Fuck me. Fuck. Me," Louis crawled over to the man, begging, glancing at Harry's unconscious body beside him, the blood trickling slowly down Harry's neck. The man kicked Louis again, but shut the door, locking it.

"Fine, but I'm doing what I please with you princess," the man pulled up on Louis' hair forcing him to stand, "What ever I please."


End file.
